


One Last Memory

by fictionalqueenie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalqueenie/pseuds/fictionalqueenie
Summary: Jackson-hyung is graduating JYP High School. And BamBam feels lonely."One Last Memory" or "Don't Leave Me Alone".
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	One Last Memory

JYP High School is filled with commemorative decorations and festive people. Graduation Days there were always like that. Students eager and happy to leave and start the next chapter of their lives.

Jackson Wang is no different.

Bambam watches as his best friend paced around the room while he got ready. Bambam hears one last time all of Jackson’s plans of going to America and making it there. _“TEAM WANG is gonna be big"_ , he’d always say. But now that they were here, it felt unfair that he wouldn’t have Jackson anymore.

“What’s with you?” Bambam got pulled back to reality. “You’ve been quiet this whole time. Is something wrong?”

The younger one stares at his hands on his lap. He doesn’t want to say anything. Jackson has been talking about graduation for months. He knows his friend is excited and he doesn’t want to ruin it.

“Hey...” Jackson sits next to him and tilts his chin up with a finger. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“It’s graduation day.” Bambam hears himself say as he pulls back.

“Yeah…” Jackson looks confused. “That’s why you should be excited.”

“But you’re leaving, hyung.” He sighs. “And I’m gonna be lonely.”

Now it is Jackon’s turn to look down. He is going to miss Bambam the most. He had been so focused on the future and his plans that he forgot that his new present is going to be them apart.

Bambam is about to apologize, when Jackson says: “Let’s make one last memory together. I know this isn’t the end of us. Let’s make a last memory to hold us both until we meet again. Ok?”

Jackson is smiling now. How can Bambam deny that smile anything? So he agrees and says: “There’s something I want to do, but it’s embarrassing.”

“That means it’s perfect!” Bambam rolls his eyes. Jackson has always been the king of bad ideas.

Bambam searches his backpack and takes out a box of peperos. “I want you to kiss me, hyung.”

Jackson stares at him in surprise for a while. For a _too long_ while. “Right here? Right now?”

“Yes.”

“People may see us.”

“When has that ever stopped you?”

“Point. Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Isn’t this your first-”

“Look, if you don’t want it...” Bambam half yells, then mutters. “It was a stupid idea anyway.”

He turns to put the peperos away, but Jackson is on top of him pushing him against the floor. The older one takes the box and gets a pepero out. Holding Bambam’s face, he puts the pepero on his lips then bites his side.

They go through the stick fast and soon their lips meet each other’s. The kiss is soft at first, but it deepens fast. As Bambam imagined, Jackson kisses with his whole body. Which means, despite being glued to each other, Jackson’s hands are still pulling him closer. Which means, Jackson doesn’t kiss just Bambam’s lips, he goes through his neck and the beginning of his collarbone.

It lasted forever, but it felt like a second. Bambam stays on the floor as Jackson gets but and finishes the preparations. He watches that happen still in a haze. Jackson gives his friend a hand to get on his feet. As soons as Bambam is up, he’s met with Jackson’s lips again and he feels like he might fall.

“Now I’m even more sure this isn’t the end of us. Let’s go, I gotta say goodbye to everyone else.”

“Not to me?”

“Never to you.” Jackson grabs his hands and pulls him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. For any compliments or complaints, love confessions or death threats, my twitter is @fictionalqueen1.  
> P.S.: I'm Brazilian, so my kisses always involve tongue.
> 
> Love you,  
> See you on the next fanfiction.


End file.
